You Don't Even Care
by xo.skyla
Summary: "You don't even care," Sakura snapped, tears burning in the corners of her eyes as she stormed off. When she was out of view he whispered, "I care more than you'll ever know." One-shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sadly.**

**A/N: Basically I've re-read this multiple times and EVERY TIME the mistakes within it absolutely torment me. So I've decided to touch it up a little bit. **

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura has never been so frustrated in the entirety of her life. Therefore, it is no surprise that her hands are shaking at her sides, eyes clenched shut in a futile attempt to push back the tears from making it passed her eyelids, and her teeth audibly gritting together to stop the rude remark threatening to burst from forth from her mouth with the aid of her vocal chords.<p>

The object of her frustration stands before her in complete silence - the perfect epitome of stoic and mysterious. Oh, how she wants to get a rise out of him - if just to see the smallest hint of emotion in those dark onyx irises.

After all she and Naruto has done for him, he still doesn't care about them (should she really be so surprised? He's always been self-centered). He still treats them as if they are the very dirt that he walks upon - and to think he's been back for_ two fucking years_ now! He shouldn't be treating the only people that accepted him back to the village in such a way.

It is pathetic, low, dirty, and - and - and she has had enough.

The muscles in her body lose all tension, her once furled hands uncurling and a slight sigh escapes her lips.

She has finally admitted it to herself - and it's almost a feeling akin to freedom, despite the old ache in her heart that barely puts up a fight with (it's had enough too, it's just not as willing to admit it just yet).

She's done with his harsh treatment.

Sasuke is always pushing her and Naruto away - especially her - saying that he doesn't care about them and that he hates and that he wished that they had killed him instead of bringing him back after the battle with Madara. He is always saying that he hates Konoha for the things that were done in the past and that he wants to watch it burn to the ground.

She doesn't want to admit it, but those words hurt her deeply. She's certain Naruto feels the same way, but has a different coping mechanism. After all, he's always been good about bottling everything up (while not healthy for one, is understandable).

And she is done with it.

"I'm done," she announces, opening her sea-foam green eyes and meeting Sasuke's dark, obsidian gaze. He is tall, handsome, and lean with muscle, his hair cut to his chin and his bangs hanging down in his face. His eyes are cold and uncaring. Just like she expects. "I'm done Sasuke." she repeats, dropping the affectionate 'kun' suffix. She doesn't notice the surprise flicker through his gaze.

". . . Hn." Sasuke murmurs after a pregnant silence. Sakura shifts her weight and fight back tears, but fails and they fall anyways. Again she expects this. She wipes them away with the backs of her hands furiously.

"Why am I even telling you?" she says, voice rising. "You don't even care!" A fresh batch of tears burn her eyes as she turns on her heels and storms off the familiar red bridge that has become a place of importance to Team Seven. Sasuke watches her until she is out of sight. Then his eyes soften.

"I care more than you'll ever know," he whispers lightly, his voice carried by the slight breeze that sweeps through the forest, mingling with the reddening tree canopies nearby.

**...**

**I know, a stupid ending. But I wanted to end it that way. This probably won't get many reviews- if any. But I wanted to cut it off, ending with an angsty, sad vibe that would (hopefully) leave the readers thinking.**

**Pretty much I wanted to show how I think Sasuke would be after returning to the village at first. I think he would push Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi away for a while, even if Naruto does manage to save Sasuke from himself. I think Sasuke would be so scared that he would lose them that he would try to keep himself distant to protect himself from caring too much.**


End file.
